Let Me Entertain You
by YamiKoi
Summary: One-shot! Pharaoh Atemu has a personal servant named Yugi who is nervous about 'servicing' his master. Just a smutty Lemon one-shot. My first lemon. A present for marie.antoniette for supporting me through my writing problems! AxYM


Hey there, I have been very good at updating You Are My Drug so I thought I'd take a break but I should come soon cause I know exactly what's going to happen in the next chapter I just need to type it. Before it though I wrote a fan fiction called Dark Demon Meets One Of Light, I had a self-esteem problem and bless her heart supported me through it, she mentioned in one of her reviews a lemon so, as a thank you, I decided to write this as a present for her.

Thank you , you really helped me through a tough time, it's cause of you I'm still writing, here's the present I promised!!!!!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

----

Let Me Entertain You

Yugi stood in the stables waiting for his master Pharaoh Atemu to return, he had been spotted in the horizon with his guards and high priests on horseback returning from a visit to the Roman Emperor and Empress discussing an alliance. As Pharaoh Atemu's personal servant Yugi was expected to be at the Pharaoh's beck and call the moment he returned to Egypt. There were many servants in the Roman palace and, as such, Yugi was not required to travel with the Pharaoh to Rome but his duties were now restored to him now that the Pharaoh had returned. Seeing the Pharaoh only a few metres away Yugi fell to his knees and rested his hands onto the crisp sand floor. The beat of the horse's hooves reduced as the horses slowed from a gallop to a slow trot and they entered the stables.

"Welcome back Pharaoh, I trust your journey went well." Yugi greeted still on his knees.

Atemu, the high priests and guards climbed off of the horses, other servants quickly approached them after bowing and began removing the reigns and saddles from the horses and lead them over to food and water. Atemu approached Yugi.

"Yugi arise." Atemu ordered.

Yugi did as the Pharaoh asked and rose to his feet. Atemu impatiently waited for the servants, guards and high priests to finish and quickly dismissed them all. Yugi walked over to the Pharaoh's horse and began removing the reigns from the jet black horse's majestic body, as Pharaoh he only got the best and most elegant horse of course. Atemu moved behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around his beautiful personal servant.

"Did you miss me?" Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Of course Pharaoh the entire of Egypt missed your presence." Yugi replied blushing a little as the Pharaoh's hands began to roam his body. "I trust your ride to and from the boats were well, was the horse adequate?"

"Yes she was as wonderful as ever." Atemu replied kissing Yugi's neck. "The ride was pleasant, though I wish it was you riding me instead."

Another blush dusted Yugi's cheeks much brighter than the last at the Pharaoh's suggestive comment. Yugi finally removed the reigns and saddle from the Pharaoh's horse and moved to put them away but was stopped by the Pharaoh refusing to allow his small servant to leave his embrace.

"Um….. Pharaoh…." Yugi started.

Atemu nuzzled his face into Yugi's neck and let out a soft sigh.

"Yes Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Can you let go of me please so I can take care of the horses?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Atemu sighed and reluctantly released Yugi allowing the smaller to care for the horses, he sat down and instead settled with staring at Yugi's backside when he leaned down. Yugi sighed, this had been happening since he came from Persia, he had been a peace offering from the Persia kingdom. The Pharaoh had accepted of course and made Yugi his personal servant. Yugi thought it an honour to be able to help his kingdom in such a way, it was an extremely important meeting and he was ecstatic when the Pharaoh had been satisfied and accepted him, he had no family back home so there would be no one he would miss. Yugi became the personal servant to the Pharaoh which was an great honour for anyone but ever since he had become the Pharaoh's personal servant the Pharaoh had started acting this way around him, making sexually suggestive comment, rubbing against him when they were alone, touching Yugi's body at any chance he was given, he had even gone as far as ordering Yugi to keep the bathroom door unlocked when he bathed. Fortunately Atemu wasn't forceful with him, as the Pharaoh's personal servant one of his responsibilities was to 'entertain' the Pharaoh at night if he Atemu so wished, it was the only thing that scared Yugi as being used as an offering, that and being rejected as he would have felt like failed his entire country, fortunately that didn't happen. The first night Atemu had requested this 'service' and Yugi had to do as the other requested. He had tried to keep himself quiet, to do what the Pharaoh requested without complaint, he truly had but his fear had gotten the better of him, he had panicked, he was just scared, he had not been ready to lose his virginity, he had hit the Pharaoh. Needless to say Atemu had been shocked at the other's disobedience, Yugi had never been so scared in his life, he expected the Pharaoh to punish him, whip him, beat him, throw him in the dungeon, maybe even killed but he hadn't, instead he hugged Yugi. Yugi had been shocked of course, it wasn't every day you hit a Pharaoh and were simply hugged in reply. Atemu had asked Yugi what was wrong and the smaller had apologised and admitted he was frightened. He expected Atemu to laugh or continue but he had smiled and said "It is alright, I can wait until you are willing and comfortable enough to do such an act, until then relax, I will not request this service again."

Yugi smiled softly his eyes softening as he refilled the horse feed, Atemu had been so kind to him, much more than he deserved as a servant.

'The Pharaoh is much kinder than I thought he would be.' Yugi thought. 'He has been so accommodating, much more than he should need to be.'

Yugi really wanted to provide Atemu the service but he knew in his heart he was far too nervous, hopefully one day he'd be ready, for Atemu. Yugi finished taking care of the horse and bowed to Atemu.

"I am ready now, thank you for your patience." Yugi thanked him.

Atemu smiled and rose to his feet, he reached down and moved his hand beneath Yugi's chin and pushed the smaller's head up to meet his gaze elegant, royal crimson staring deep into shining amethyst jewels.

"Please Yugi, I have asked you before, call me Atemu." Atemu with a soft smile. "There is also no need to thank me, come let's go to my chambers, I wish to rest."

Atemu moved forward and gently kissed Yugi's forehead then moved back motioning for Yugi to follow.

"Come Little One, you can rest with me." Atemu added.

A light blush dusted Yugi's cheeks as he felt the warmth of Atemu's kiss and he bowed his head and followed Atemu.

"As you wish Ph-" Yugi was stop with a glance from Atemu. "A-Atemu." Yugi corrected himself, he was very nervous using the Pharaoh's real name, after all it was usually only spoken by royalty in private, he was very privileged that Atemu allowed him to use it, it meant the greatest amount of trust that could be given by a Pharaoh.

Yugi followed Atemu to his chambers in silence, Atemu would nod occasionally as people stopped to bow to him and he acknowledged their presence. The two finally arrived at Atemu's chambers, they entered and Yugi closed the door behind him. Atemu let out a loud sigh and dropped himself onto the bed, he was very tired. Anybody dropping themselves like that would look very unrefined and ungraceful, Atemu was definitely the only person in the world who could do such an action and still look poised and graceful, how he did that Yugi honestly had no idea.

"Are you alright Ph…..Atemu?" Yugi asked.

Atemu smiled when Yugi used his true name without having to asked again.

"Just tired from the trip." Atemu sighed and sat up motioning for Yugi to approach him.

Yugi did as requested and stood in front of Atemu. Atemu rested both hands on Yugi's hips and nuzzled his face into Yugi's stomach. Yugi's blushed brightly at the action not sure whether his was so nervous about Atemu's face this close to his groin or Atemu's hands on his hips. A small smile traced Yugi's face as Atemu let out a soft yawn and nuzzled his face further into Yugi's stomach. Yugi's eyes softened, the Pharaoh almost looked vulnerable like that. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and closed his eyes. A small smile traced Atemu's lips, he loved these moments with Yugi. Atemu gently began kissing Yugi's stomach knowing the latter found this very comforting, as a slave Yugi only wore a simple cream skirt and underwear leaving his stomach and chest bare and completely exposed. Yugi smiled softly, sighed happily and let out the occasional giggle as Atemu's warm breath tickled his skin. Atemu smiled glad the other was enjoying his kisses, he experimentally moved his hands up and began stroking Yugi's chest. Yugi let out another happy sigh though most of his attention was on Atemu kissing his stomach.

'Could he be ready?' Atemu thought.

Deciding to take it further Atemu kept Yugi's attention on his stomach and removed his hands from Yugi's chest, Yugi whimpered a little at the loss of warmth but made no other movements or sounds. Atemu rested his hands high on Yugi's inner thighs. Yugi made no motion to show that he disliked the touch. Atemu's eyes slid close, Yugi was ready, he concentrated on the smaller's stomach and moved his hands again this time resting them on the small of Yugi's back. Atemu's hands slid down and beneath the waist band of the skirt and rested on Yugi's buttocks, feeling a little mischievous Atemu squeezed it. Amethyst eye's snapped open in shock and his first instinct occurred, he squealed lifted his knee fast hitting Atemu's chin. Atemu cried out.

A few minutes later….

Yugi was on his hands and knees in front of Atemu and was repeatedly apologising.

"It's ok Yugi." Atemu assured him with a soft smile. "It wasn't intentional, if anything it was my own fault, I should have outright asked you before doing such an action, I apologise."

"No, it's not your fault, after all you shouldn't be waiting for me, I should have done this the moment you asked without hesitation." Yugi replied. "I'm am truly sorry my Pharaoh."

Atemu lifted Yugi up and sat the smaller on his knee holding him close and comfortingly running his fingers through Yugi's hair until the smaller fell asleep. Atemu smiled softly and kissed Yugi's forehead the gently rubbed the bottom of his chin, Yugi had power in those legs Atemu would give him that.

It was a few months before Atemu tried again. He was lying on a rug in front of a fire, it was dark, almost pitch black and Atemu had both arms wrapped around Yugi's body rubbing the smaller's arms. The Egyptian nights had been particularly cold this year so Atemu wanted to do something to keep Yugi warmer. Atemu was lying on his side behind Yugi and kissing Yugi's shoulder blades every so often. The two had eaten a late meal and were going to retire to bed soon but were enjoying the atmosphere and each other's company right now. Atemu reached down and picked up a strawberry, he dipped it into the cream before lifting it to Yugi's mouth, he knew strawberries were Yugi's favourite so he had specifically asked for them. Yugi smiled and leaned forward a little, he opened his mouth and instinctively slide his tongue out first running it along the underside of the strawberry his teeth lightly scraping the top before taking a bite from it his rosy red lips wrapping around the vibrant red fruit before slowly biting down and leaning back again closing his eyes and letting out a sensual erotic moan tilting his head back and licking the cream from his lips.

"Delicious." Yugi whispered sensually opening his eyes only a little dazzling amethyst peeking out through his eyelids giving him a lustful erotic expression on his face.

Atemu felt the blood rush from his body and to his nether regions, the most annoying thing about this was the fact that Yugi wasn't intentionally doing it, he naturally did such erotic actions without giving it a second thought. Atemu ate the rest of the strawberry and repeated the same actions with another. Feeling the need to participate Yugi picked up the next strawberry dipping it into the cream and moving it to Atemu's lips. Atemu smiled and smiled and leaned forward, though he knew Yugi didn't intentionally do that action he decided to play back. His eyes slid almost completely closed keeping eye contact with Yugi the entire time, he leaned forward keeping his mouth closed before his lips touched the strawberry then slowly opened it to the shape of the strawberry keeping his lips against the fruit's body never opening his mouth too far, he completely engulfed the strawberry in his mouth and continued forward taking one of Yugi's fingers into his mouth as well still keeping eye contact. Yugi blush brightly and quickly moved his hand back. Atemu smiled teasingly then chewed and swallowed the delicious red fruit. Yugi turned his head away breaking the eye contact keeping his hand in the air curling it and nervously bringing it to his mouth. Atemu gently rested a hand on Yugi's cheek and turned his head meeting Yugi's gaze again. Yugi slowly moved his hand away from his mouth staring intently into Yugi's eyes. They leaned forward in unison closer and closer staring deep into each others eyes. Yugi lowered his hand to rest on the floor to help keep himself balanced. They were only, 3 inches away, 2 inches, 1 inch, Yugi allowed his hand to fall where it met the ground, which happened to be in the bowl of cream. Yugi let out a loud cry of shock and instinctively pulled away lifting his hand to see what was on it. Atemu let out a soft chuckle when he realised what Yugi had done and began wiping the cream from the smaller's fingers. The door was a soft knock at the door and Yugi instinctively rose and answered it. A young slave stepped in and bowed.

"Would you like me to clean away the food now you Highness?" She asked.

Atemu nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Atemu replied.

She picked up the plates and bowls and with a final bow she left. Atemu turned to Yugi with the intent of asking Yugi to bathe with him, maybe he'd get lucky tonight, maybe Yugi was ready, they could undress each other, slip into the warm water, wash one another, then Atemu could kiss Yugi, his hands would wrap around Yugi, they would slide down Yugi's body, Yugi would moan and spread his legs, Yugi would lie back resting his head on the edge of the bath, Atemu's would move close to Yugi positioning himself in front of Yugi's entrance, Atemu would pu- a sound stopped Atemu's plans dead, Yugi yawned. The smaller rubs his eyes cutely and looked innocently at Atemu tired amethyst meeting lustful crimson. Atemu let out a soft sigh.

"Let's go to sleep Yugi." Atemu ordered.

Yugi smiled softly and nodded.

"As you wish Atemu." Yugi replied, Atemu couldn't help but smile when Yugi used his true name without even having to correct himself.

The two climbed into bed and wrapped their arms around each other, Yugi rests his head on Atemu's chest and went to sleep and Atemu soon followed suit.

A few weeks later Atemu and Yugi entered Atemu's chambers, they were returning from a meeting with the councilmen to discuss some problems within the kingdom. Atemu was tired and he didn't have another meeting for a few hours so he decided to have a nap. The two climbed into the bed and closed their eyes Yugi resting his head on Atemu's chest as usual.

"Sleep well Yugi." Atemu whispered softly kissing Yugi's forehead and his eyes slipped closed.

"You too Atemu." Yugi replied.

Atemu was soon asleep, Yugi however wasn't tired sp he lay there thinking. Atemu hadn't tried to see if Yugi would 'service' him recently but the idea was still bothering Yugi. Yugi didn't understand why though, he had known Atemu for a long time now and he trusted the other very deeply, more than anyone else in his life. He did have odd feelings every so often though, like when Yugi would accidentally fall or drop something Atemu would let out a deep, baritone chuckle and helped the smaller up with a warm smile. How could you explain Atemu's laugh? Nice? No, not enough. Amazing? Well sure but that didn't explain what it sounded like….. the only word Yugi could possibly use to describe the Pharaoh's chuckles was….. sexy. Of course there was nothing behind that, but it was the correct word. And Atemu's eyes, beautiful crimson eyes, Yugi couldn't help but make Atemu smile, they always made his heart flutter. Atemu was always so kind as well, he was being so kind toward Yugi's situation, both knew that Atemu had authority, law and strength on his side, if he so wished it he could very easily force Yugi to 'service' him and take Yugi's virginity. Atemu was Pharaoh, he could do anything he wanted, he had the authority, one of Yugi's duties as Atemu's personal servant was to 'entertain' his master if he so wished it and strength, Atemu was stronger than Yugi he could easily hold Yugi down and restrain the smaller if he wished, he was strong enough to. But Atemu wasn't like that Atemu was kind, loving, intelligent, handsome, well-built and caring, he was the perfect man. Yugi sat up a little and watched Atemu sleep, Atemu's hand instinctively curled around Yugi's waist. Atemu looked so serene, he truly was perfect, gods he loved Atemu. Wait what? Loved? Yugi stared intently at Atemu, why in Ra's name would he say that? Sure Atemu was kind, sweet, loving, intelligent and caring but that didn't mean he loved Atemu. Sure when he saw Atemu's smile it would make his heart flutter. Sure when he would see Atemu undress it would make him blush. Sure he liked it when Atemu would kiss his body, it would make his heart beat faster….. Oh Gods he did love Atemu! His smile, his eyes, his voice, his lips on Yugi's body, his hands on his chest, his arms around Yugi's body…..

'How could I not have noticed this before?' Yugi thought.

It was so obvious now. Yugi stared at Atemu thinking deeply, but did that mean he was ready for Atemu to take his virginity? Would he feel comfortable with Atemu touching his body? Would he feel comfortable with Atemu's hands touching parts of his body he himself wasn't comfortable with? Yugi stared down at Atemu for a few seconds then made his decision….. Yes!

"Atemu?" Yugi said softly touching Atemu's arm, Yugi knew Atemu was a light sleeper.

Crimson eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to look Yugi in this eyes.

"Yugi? What? What is it? Is everything alright?" Atemu asked wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"No, everything's fine." Yugi assured him softly.

Atemu blinked in confusion.

"Then why did you wake me?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, I want you to have sex with me." Yugi stated bluntly.

Atemu stared intently at Yugi for a few seconds then spoke, "I'm sorry?"

"I want you to take me." Yugi replied.

Atemu was completely silent as he stared at Yugi.

"I'm still asleep aren't I?" Atemu stated lying back down with a sigh and closing his eyes.

"No you're not, please Atemu." Yugi begged sitting up.

Atemu sat up and stared at Yugi in silence.

"What made you change your mind?" Atemu asked. "You're not just doing this because you feel guilty are you?"

Yugi had tried that before, that attempt had ended with a knee in Atemu's stomach.

"I-I've been thinking about s-some stuff r-recently, and I k-kind of r-realised something." Yugi replied blushing madly.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"I love you." Yugi admitted.

Atemu blinked in shock.

"Yugi……" Atemu whispered softly.

Yugi felt his heart drop at the words, Atemu didn't love him back, to Atemu Yugi was just a form of a quick sexual release. Tears formed and fell from Yugi's eyes. He felt so idiotic, he had just confessed his love to the Pharaoh, what was he thinking? He was a servant, of course Atemu didn't love him, he was going to marry a beautiful Princess or Queen not some pathetic servant used as a peace offering.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid of me, but I will still 'service' you if you wish, it's still my duty." Yugi muttered subtly wiping the tears from his eyes before they fell.

Atemu leaned down and suddenly caught Yugi's lips with his own. Yugi blinked in shock then closed his eyes and kissed back. The two held the kiss for a second the pulled back.

"Yugi I love you also, I was just shocked." Atemu stated.

Yugi's eyes softened.

"Atemu, I love you." Yugi whispered softly back.

Atemu kissed Yugi again and wrapped his arms around Yugi's body and pulled Yugi flush against his own body. Atemu gently ran his hands over Yugi's chest and pinched the smaller's nipples. Yugi let out a soft gasp, Atemu took advantage of the situation and slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth, Yugi moaned softly and began using his own tongue fighting Atemu for dominance. As Pharaoh, Atemu refused to submit and won the battle tasting every corner of Yugi's mouth.

'Delicious.' Atemu thought with a smile.

Atemu pulled back releasing Yugi's lips, Yugi reluctantly moved back as well and looked at Atemu, his eyes were half closed and his breathing was coming out as pants.

"W-what is it?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, are you sure you want to do this?" Atemu asked. "If you want to stop halfway trough I'll listen of course but I'd rather not get another injury."

"Relax Atemu," Yugi said softly. "I want this."

"Are you sure Yugi?" Atemu repeated.

A small smile traced Yugi's face, he moved onto his knee then leaned down.

"Does this answer your questions?" Yugi asked.

Yugi pushed up Atemu's robe then slipped the Pharaoh's underwear off and wrapped his mouth around the head of Atemu's penis licking the tip. Atemu made a surprised sound somewhere between a squeak and a moan, he definitely didn't expect such a sound to come from Atemu. Yugi moved further down engulfing Atemu's penis in his mouth. Atemu let out another soft moan as he became harder.

"Oh Yugi I-" Atemu started but was cut off by a knock on the door. "Oh Gods no."

Yugi pulled back and wiped his mouth then glanced over to the door, he rose to his feet as Atemu reluctantly made himself presentable, did the people in this palace live to destroy _his_ life? Yugi opened the door to find one of the servants, he stepped inside and bowed to the Pharaoh.

"Yes, what is it?" Atemu asked.

"Your Highness one of the high priests wishes to speak with you." He stated bowing.

"Tell him I am currently unavailable, and that I am not to be disturbed until my scheduled meeting." Atemu stated.

The servant bowed.

"As you wish." He replied bowing.

Yugi closed the door once the servant had left.

"Are you sure it's ok to do that?" Yugi asked nervously.

"It was probably nothing important." Atemu replied with a shrug rising to his feet and approaching Yugi.

"But…." Yugi started.

"Shhh." Atemu whispered softly placing a finger at Yugi's lips. "Let's just enjoy this."

Atemu fell to his knees and licked high on Yugi's inner thigh before attaching his lips to it. Yugi tilted his head back moaning softly.

"Atemu…." Yugi gasped softly.

Atem continued kissing Yugi's inner thigh and gently slipped off the skirt leaving Yugi in just his underwear. Atemu moved further up gently sucking on the skin and creating love bites on Yugi's inner thighs. Yugi panted softly and moaned.

"M…. M…. More." Yugi begged.

Crimson eyes fluttered up, he let out a soft sigh and rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry Yugi but…. are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Atemu asked. "I don't want to do something you're not ready for."

A small smile traced Yugi's face, Atemu was always thinking about him.

"I'm sure." Yugi replied. "And to prove it."

Yugi reached down and slipped off his underwear leaving him stark naked and vulnerable to Atemu. Atemu's eyes hungrily took in Yugi's body, the smaller couldn't help but blush a little, this was after all the first time he had allowed another person to see his body.

"Gods, it's like Ra himself crafted you with his own two hands." Atemu whispered softly.

Yugi blushed again. Atemu suddenly picked Yugi up bridal style and carried Yugi over to the bed gently lying him down on the finest Egyptian silk covers.

"Gods I love you." Atemu whispered passionately kissing Yugi.

Yugi moaned and happily kissed back. Yugi then reached over and began stripping the Pharaoh. Atemu was more than happy to allow Yugi to completely strip him. Yugi couldn't help but lean back and marvel at Atemu's perfectly crafted body.

"You know Yugi, it's all yours if you want it." Atemu commented with a smirk.

Yugi blushed brightly. Atemu let out a soft chuckle as Yugi's shy nature came back with full force.

"Guess I'll be taking over." Atemu stated.

Atemu moved over to the bed side table and opened the draw removing some oils. Yugi blinked in honest confusion.

"What's that for?" Yugi asked.

Atemu let out a soft chuckle and ran his fingers down one side of Yugi's face.

"You're so innocent Yugi, it's so adorable." Atemu commented.

Yugi blushed madly and bowed his head.

"It's nothing to be ashamed off my Little One." Atemu assured him pushing Yugi's head back up and staring deep into Yugi's eyes.

Atemu used the oils to slick his fingers. Yugi moved onto his knees and leaned over Atemu's shoulder trying to see what the other was doing. Atemu let out a soft chuckle.

"Lie down Yugi." Atemu said softly.

"But why?" Yugi asked innocently.

Atemu let out another soft chuckle.

"Well we can do it with you sitting you wish." Atemu replied.

Atemu moved his hand forward, the smaller was on his knees with his legs spread open a little giving Atemu the perfect position, Atemu moved his hand between Yugi's legs, Yugi was watching his every movement with confusion, he let out a soft cry when Atemu pushed a finger inside of his entrance. Atemu gently thrust his finger in and out enjoying the facial expressions Yugi was making. Yugi whimpered softly as he felt waves of pleasure go through his body, light blush dusted Yugi's features at the feeling. Atemu added a second finger. Yugi tilted his head back and let out a soft cry of pleasure.

"A-Atemu." Yugi gasped, he gently wrapped his arms around the arm Atemu was using to pleasure him.

Atemu smirked and added I final third finger. Yugi let out another soft cry half from pleasure and half from pain. Knowing it was partially painful for the smaller Atemu kissed Yugi to distract the smaller from the pain. It soon subsided and once it did Yugi didn't to participate by pulling Atemu's arm much closer than it was before and moving his hips in time with Atemu's thrusts and grinding his body against Atemu's arm. Atemu watched Yugi thrust back and grind against his arm like a pole, Gods it was the most erotic thing Atemu had ever seen in his life. Atemu removed his fingers and Yugi whimpered softly at the loss. Atemu smiled softly and kissed Yugi passionately lying the smaller onto the silk sheets. Atemu reached for the oils when he was suddenly flipped over with Yugi straddling his waist.

"Let me _entertain_ you." Yugi whispered softly.

Yugi gently kissed Atemu's neck and slowly began making his way down. Atemu moaned softly and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. Yugi kissed down to Atemu's manhood, allowing his instincts to take over again Yugi's tongue slipped out of his mouth running it along the underside of Atemu's penis and allowing his teeth to scrape the top before engulfing it in his mouth completely. Atemu arched his back and moaned softly.

"Yugi…." He gasped.

Yugi gently sucked on Atemu's penis slowly moving his head up and down swirling his tongue and occasionally scraping his teeth along it for extra stimulation, it was working, Atemu had never been so hard in his life. As Yugi continued his hand slipped up Atemu's body over his stomach and chest and to Atemu's lips. Atemu gently kissed the fingertips before taking one of the fingers in his mouth. Yugi gently slid his finger in and out of Atemu's mouth whilst quickening his pace up and down. Atemu lifted one of his legs and rested it on Yugi's shoulder blades giving Yugi better access whilst using his foot to help Yugi create a rhythm by gently applying and lessening the pressure on his shoulder blades using his foot. Yugi moaned sending vibrations through Atemu's penis and to the core animalistic part of Atemu's brain. Atemu barely had enough self control to speak.

"That's enough Little One." Atemu said softly.

Yugi pulled back and smiled impishly.

"Delicious." Yugi commented.

Atemu blinked in shock, he wanted to ask not whether Yugi had staged the strawberry incident but he decided he had more….. interesting matter right now. Atemu moved his foot and Yugi pulled away leaving a line of saliva before it broke the same happening on Yugi's fingers as Atemu released them from his mouth. Atemu looked down at Yugi, oh Gods. Yugi was looking up at Atemu his eyes half closed filled with lust and want his mouth was open slight and he was panting his tongue hanging out a little. Atemu couldn't help but catch Yugi's lips in his own whilst switching their positions, Atemu moved into sitting position and was straddling him his knees resting on either side of Atemu on the silk sheets with Atemu's hands resting on his hips to help control the speed, since this was Yugi's first time Atemu assumed that the smaller would like to be able to have at least a little control of the situation. Atemu positioned Yugi's body over his erection staring deep into Yugi's eyes.

"Are you ready?" Atemu asked, it took all of Atemu's self control not to thrust inside of his angel as he felt his tip lightly probing Yugi's entrance.

"Yes." Yugi replied staring directly into Atemu's eyes.

Atemu used his hands on Yugi's hips to help slowly guide Yugi's body down onto his penis using Yugi's saliva as a lubricant. Yugi let out a strangled cry out of pleasure and pain and threw his head back and arched his back, unfortunately Yugi also lost balance that was created by his knees at the movement and the silk sheets didn't help. Losing the grip Yugi's body fell and in less than a second Atemu's entire penis was inside of Yugi. Atemu let out a cry of shock and pleasure and wrapped both arms around Yugi pulling the smaller flush against him as the pleasure overtook his senses and he closed his eyes tightly, the tight head was overwhelming as his penis was squeezed by Yugi's tight hot walls . Yugi let out a cry of his own pain and pleasure mixing into one. Yugi nuzzled his face into Atemu's neck with a moan both allowing the initial shock to subside.

"Are you alright?" Atemu asked.

Yugi could only nod in reply panting, he was finding it hard to string words together right now.

"You?" He asked.

"I'm alright." Atemu assured him.

"Sorry." Yugi apologised softly.

"It's fine." Atemu replied. "Do you want to continue?"

Yugi didn't reply with words, instead he did it with actions as he moved onto his knees again for balance and began moving up and down.

"Yugi…. Oh Gods." Atemu moaned wrapping his arms around Yugi's legs and rubbing the loves bites he had made earlier on Yugi's inner thighs.

Yugi continued moving up and down on his knees moaning softly at the feeling of Atemu filling him, Atemu moved his hands to rest on Yugi's hips again to help with the rhythm. Yugi began moving faster his speed increasing as were their pants and moaning.

"Oh my Ra." Yugi moaned.

"Don't you mean 'oh my Atemu'?" Atemu asked with a smirk.

A small smile traced Yugi's face and he sped up again going as fast as he could. Atemu let out another moan of pleasure and began meeting Yugi's thrusts half way causing Yugi to let out small cries each time Atemu's hips we hit his backside. Yugi wrapped one arm around Atemu's shoulders and rests his palm against the wall behind Atemu to keep his balance. Atemu moved his hands from Yugi's hips and rested them on the sheets leaning back and allowing Yugi to handle things on his own.

"Looks like my wish of you riding me came true." Atemu commented.

Yugi let out a small giggle which was soon changed to a soft moan. The two continued at their pace letting out moans of pleasure and want for one another when Yugi's pace began to slow down.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Atemu asked.

"I'm sorry, my knees are starting to hurt." Yugi admitted with a soft blush feeling like he had let Atemu down.

Atemu let out a soft chuckle and rested his hand on Yugi's hips stopping the smaller and switching position so Yugi was lying beneath, with his legs spread to either side and began thrusting again.

"Better?" Atemu asked.

Yugi let out a small cry and arched his back.

"Much." Yugi gasped back.

Atemu rested his forehead against Yugi's staring deep into sparkling amethyst, Atemu could look into those eyes all day.

"Gods I love you." Atemu said.

"I love you too." Yugi replied.

The two kissed then Atemu decided to leave the romance for later and step up the pleasure instead, he leaned back and lifted Yugi's legs so the smaller's knees were resting on his shoulder and began thrusting much faster than before. Yugi let out a soft sigh, Gods Atemu definitely wasn't holding back anymore.

"Atemu." Yugi gasped. "M-more Atemu I w-want more p-please, harder!"

Yugi was begging now and Atemu couldn't help but smile, Yugi lay before him his back arched eyes closed a sheen of sweat covering his delectable body begging for Atemu to take him, Atemu couldn't ask for more in life. Since his brain was practically made of mush right now thanks to Atemu's skilled body Yugi allowed his instincts to take over one being thrust back against Atemu which he did much to Atemu's delight shown by the cry of pleasure and the other was to reach behind him and grab the bars on the headboard clutching them tightly arching his back off of the bed and scream Atemu's name as loud as he could, so much for his name being reserved for royalty. Yugi began thrusting back with all his strength.

"Atemu please I beg of you, faster, harder take me master!" Yugi cried his mind accidentally referring back to his much older times as a slave where he had been taught to call others master.

Atemu purred master, he liked that.

"Mamma master, I like that." Atemu commented.

Yugi opened his eyes staring lustfully back into Atemu's.

"Who's your master Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"You Atemu." Yugi replied.

"And who do you belong to?" Atemu continued thrusting harder at Yugi's words calling the other to cry out.

"You Atemu." Yugi gasped back.

"And who is the only person who can do this Yugi?" Atemu asked licking his thumb.

"You Atemu!" Yugi cried.

"Mmmmm very good." Atemu chuckled wrapping his hand around Yugi's erect penis and rubbing the tip with his wet thumb.

Yugi cried out moving his hips in time with Atemu's thrusts as the headboard slammed against the wall repeatedly in time with their rhythm. Atemu squeezed Yugi's penis as hard as his was being squeezed by Yugi's hot tight walls. Yugi let out one final cry of Atemu's name in utter pleasure his vision going white as he orgasmed spilling his seed onto Atemu's hand.

"ATEMU!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs.

Yugi's grip on the bars loosened as he took Atemu's final few thrusts as his new lover finished. Atemu licked the semen on his hand and let out a loud cry of Yugi's name as the smaller's walls tightened even more around his penis if that was possible ejaculating inside of Yugi marking Yugi as his own from the inside claiming Yugi's body, mind, heart and soul as his forever and giving Yugi his own. Atemu collapsed gasping for breath. He gently pulled out and Yugi let out a soft whimper then turned on his side.

"Atemu I love you." Yugi sighed happily nuzzling his face into Atemu's chest.

"I love you too Yugi." Atemu replied nuzzling his face into Yugi's hair and taking in the rich aroma.

The two basked in the afterglow of their activates content of simply being near each other. It wasn't long before Yugi fell asleep in Atemu's arms though tired from their love making.

'Thank you Ra, for blessing me with this angel of yours.' Atemu thought closing his eyes. 'I will care for him forever, no matter what the cost.'

----

End

This is my first lemon so please be nice but constructive criticism is appreciated too.

Read and Review Please!


End file.
